Crack Things
by Serser
Summary: What does a Vongola boss actually do? 6927 Oneshot Crack for akanekari-katamari. Read at your own risk


Okay, so this is for my MONSTROUSLY AND FREAKISHLY ANNOYING friend **akane**, who won't leave me alone about writing her a stupid 6927 fic even though I'm royal fail at this shit.

Disclaimer: don't own a thing, it's all very saddening

~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful day at the Vongola mansion, and Tsuna was walking around the halls. Why is there suddenly a Vongola mansion? Because I say so and this gives a great excuse for cough-sexual situations-cough. So as I was saying, it was a beautiful day in the Vongola mansion when suddenly, Tsuna happened upon his self-proclaimed right hand man Gokudera.

"JUUDAIME!!! AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU TO YOUR DESTINATION!!" Gokudera then proceeded to, in his oh so flamboyant way, fuck up whatever Tsuna was doing at that point, and land on top of him. OH THE SCANDAL!!!

So Gokudera was staring down at Tsuna, and the sexual tension was mounting because honestly, that boy HAS to be gay. He is WAAAAY too devoted. So they were staring, and Gokudera was getting closer and closer to Tsuna, their lips were almost touching…

BUT NO!!! They got interrupted, and it was not to happen because akane wants a 6927 fic and wants Gokudera with Yamamoto. So, just as Gokudera was about to kiss our dear little uke, YAMAMOTO CAME ONTO THE SCENE!! DUN DUN DUN!!!

"NOOO GOKUDERA!! DON'T DO IT!! I HAVE LOVED YOU FOREVER AND WILL NOT STAND TO SEE YOU WITH ANOTHER MAN!!"

"OOH YAMAMOTO!! I LOVE YOU TOO, EVEN THOUGH JUST SECONDS AGO I WAS ABOUT TO MOUTH RAPE JUUDAIME!!"

And with that they embraced and had the hot smexess and left Tsuna on the floor with his freakishly large eyes even bigger than before.

So, Tsuna got up again, and proceeded on his walk in the Vongola mansion because what else is he going to do? Reborn never actually told him what the Vongola boss is supposed to do when they weren't fighting. And as he was walking, he suddenly collided with DUN DUN DUN!! HIBARI!!

And then Hibari landed on him, because this makes for more awesome sexual tension.

"I will bite you to death you herbivore" why is Hibari's speaking not in caps? I'll tell you why, it's because he's uber cool like that bitches.

Tsuna's eyes immediately widened because this makes him seem even more adorable and uke-ish, and he was all like "s-s-s-oo—r-y hi-hi-ba-ri-! I –did-did-n'-t mea-n-ean- to" in case you couldn't tell, that was Tsuna stuttering, which is another thing that makes him seem more uke-ish, oh the innocence and potential for corruption.

"You shall pay herbivore, I will bite you to death" OOOH SEXUAL INNUENDO RIGHT THERE FOLKS!! And of course Tsuna widened his eyes even more because for some reason even though it seems like everyone else on earth would find that phrase sexual in nature, Tsuna doesn't see anything wrong with it.

And so Hibari picked Tsuna up and slammed him against the wall because it's hotter like that and I've got to add some violence in there or Hibari will be OOC. So then Hibari puts both arms on either side of Tsuna's head and is about get some hot tuna action because honestly, he has to be gay too cause why else in the fuck would he tell another guy he's going to BITE someone to death.

So Hibari is getting closer and closer to Tsuna and is about to make some hot lovin marks on Tsuna cause he's awesome and sadistic like that when BOOM!!!! SOMEONE BLASTS THROUGH THE WALL!!

"KUFUFUFUFUF...yea whatever you get the point. Mukuro has arrived!!!!

"Kufufufu, so Hibari I heard that Dino was in the other room covered in chocolate sauce" and with that Hibari left our poor uke all alone because as much as I love me some 1827, akane likes D18 and I must appease her or she'll gut me and eat my entrails.

"Kufufuffufufufuffufu!!" and Mukuro starts up again because that's what he does, IT'S HIS CATCHPHRASE YO!!

"so my dear little tuna, it seems that you are all mine" and once again Tsuna does the eye widening uke thing and Mukuro gets some drool on the side of his face…

And this time there is no falling and sexual tension scene because Mukuro is badass and takes what he wants bitches

So then Tsuna's all like WTF and O_o!! And Mukuro's all like MUAHAHAHA and ^_^. And then he kidnaps Tsuna and has the buttsmex and they go off to make wonderful tuna and pineapple salad amidst all the other buttsmexes going on in the Vongola mansion.

~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

AN: so that was my awesome awesome dedication fic to akane….yay….maybe now she'll leave me alone. Review, or not I don't care. But what you SHOULD do is go read stuff by **akanekari-katamari, **it's awesomenss I assure you.


End file.
